yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. OTK This deck relies on keeping Boarden in defense mode to protect other Morphtronics, then swiching him to attack to let all Morphtronics attack directly for a One Turn Kill. Together, Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen and Morphtronic Boarden deal 8000 damage exactly. The monsters can be summoned with Celfon and protected by Boomboxen. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronic Datatron and Morphtronic Clocken are key cards to this type of build. Other common burn cards, like Cannon Soldier or Solar Flare Dragon can increase this decks strength too. The idea is mainly to swarm with Celfon, do damage with Datatron and Clocken, and protect with Magnen, Boomboxen, Cameran, and Boarden. Morphtronic Monitron and Morphtronic Bind are invaluable cards for this deck. Morphtronic Rusty Engine can inflict more damage. Morphtronic Cord and Morphtronic Slingen are also recommended because if you're not attacking to destroy, you have to destroy cards another way. Since Clocken puts tremendous pressure on your opponent to destroy it fast, it will typically be a target of your opponent's removal (They can't get rid of it with monsters due to Morphtronic Bind), Morphtronic Forcefield can counter it. Turbo Rocket and Turbo Booster is a good card combo too also to Synchro Summon Turbo Rocket to get rid of opponents monsters. Synchro *Red Dragon Archfiend *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Power Tool Dragon *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Armory Arm *Turbo Cannon Morphtronic Beat Down *Morphtronic Celfon *Morphtronic Boarden *Morphtronic Boomboxen *Morphtronic Radion *Morphtronic Cameran *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Scopen *Giant Rat *Cyber Dragon Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Limiter Removal *Junk Box *Burden of the Mighty Traps *Threatening Roar *Bottomless Trap Hole *Morphtronic Bind Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Morphtronic Equip Deck Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon *Morphtronic Boarden *Morphtronic Radion *Morphtronic Scopen *Morphtronic Remoten *Morphtronic Videon *Morphtronic Boomboxen *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Cameran *Morphtronic Cleanen Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Junk Box *Morphtronic Map *Limiter Removal *Double Tool C&D *Mage Power *United We Stand *Morphtronic Repair Unit Traps *Morphtronic Bind Extra Deck *Power Tool Dragon Morphtronic Synchro Deck The goal of this deck is to use Morphtronic Celfon's effect to swarm the field and Synchro Summon. Typical Cards Monsters * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Radion * Morphtronic Remoten * Morphtronic Scopen * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Slingen * Cyber Dragon * Sangan * Giant Rat * Shining Angel Spells * Machine Duplication * Limiter Removal * Enemy Controller * Morphtronic Accelerator * Junk Box * One for One * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Limit Reverse * Waboku * Royal Decree * Morphtronic Bind Extra Deck * Armory Arm * Magical Android * Goyo Guardian * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Psychic Lifetrancer * Iron Chain Dragon * X-Saber Urbellum * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Arcanite Magician * Red Dragon Archfiend * Colossal Fighter * Stardust Dragon Synchro *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Power Tool Dragon *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Armory Arm Morphtronic Power Bash *Morphtronic Celfon *Morphtronic Boarden *Morphtronic Boomboxen *Morphtronic Radion *Morphtronic Remoten *Morphtronic Slingen *Morphtronic Scopen *Morphtronic Videon Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Morphtronic Map *Junk Box *Double Tool C & D *Rocket Pilder *Break Draw! *Machine Duplication *Swords of revealing light Traps *Widespread Dud *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Morphtronic Bind *Divine Wrath *Magic Cylinder *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Call Of The Haunted Category:Deck Type